A Major League Adventure
by lupin-da-3rd
Summary: With baseball back again I thought Nao should try his luck on an American baseball team. See the action as Lupin the 3rd and Haruko teach the young hero to become an All Star!
1. Default Chapter

Major League Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, any major league baseball team or James Bond (007)

Lupin: Hey there, it's me Lupinda3rd! Due to the recent success of the St. Louis cardinals and the Boston red socks, I thought it would be a good time for our Naota to sign up with an American team.

Naota: What? I can't play baseball, and besides they'll kill me!

Lupin: That's why I got you some help. Ok coach, you can come in now.

(Haruko walks into the set wearing her baseball uniform)

Naota: She's my coach!!

Lupin: That's right! What were you expecting McGuire of maybe Babe Ruth?

Naota: No, but her... She'll kill me first!

(Haruko leaps and hugs Naota from behind and is strangling him)

Haruko: Ahh... Takkun, you know I would never hurt you.

(Naota is already blue faced and almost dead from her hug. Haruko tries to revive him as Lupin signs the cameraman to look away)

Lupin: Well we can't be picky, and besides it just wouldn't be a story without her. Now if you excuse me the story is starting and I've got a date with Fujiko.

(Lupin runs to his car and wheels squeal as he drives off laughing)

Well what do you think any criticism good or bad are welcomed. If you think its bad tell me how to make it better.

Good Luck to the teams in the World Series. Catch ya latter! 8)


	2. The Girl With the Golden Bass

Major League Adventure

Part 2 "The Girl With the Golden Bass"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, James Bond (007), or any major league baseball team

(Naota, Haruko and Kamon on an a plane headed to St. Louis. 007 theme music is playing in the background. Naota wakes up and is tied down to his seat.)

Naota: Hey! What the hell am I doing here?

(Haruko hits him on the head with a briefcase and she's wearing a 007 tux. She opens the briefcase and starts a presentation.)

Haruko: Your mission if you choose to accept, is...

(Music suddenly ends)

Naota: I don't want to do a stupid mission Bang

(Haruko shoot Naota with a rubber bullet from a Golden Gun)

Haruko: You don't have a choice O.K! As I was saying, we're taking you to play baseball with the pros in America. We should be there in about twenty minutes.

Naota: But I suck at baseball!

(Lupin pops out from the seat behind them)

Lupin: That's why we got you Haruko; remember?

(Naota has a confused face on)

Naota: What are you doing here! I thought you were on a date!

Lupin: I am, look next to me. (HE points to the seat next to him)

(Fujiko is sitting there and Kamon jumps out of his seat and tries to flatter her)

Lupin: Hey old timer, get away from her

Kamon: But...

(Lupin pulls out his P-38 and points it at Kamon)

Lupin: Now!

(Kamon leaves whimpering)

Naota: That still doesn't explain why you're here.

Lupin: Oh... We have dinner reservations there.


	3. Old Friends

Major League Adventure

Part 3 "Old Friends"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, any of the listed music, or any major league baseball team

(The plane land at the St. Louis airport and all five are walking out the gate.)

("Walking On A Prime" or "Hybrid Rainbow" plays in Background)

Lupin: Hey, do you need a ride?

All: Sure

(Kamon starts to gawk at Fujiko again. Lupin glances at him and instantly hits him with his suitcase.)

Lupin: Don't worry my car is just outside.

(Music switches to "Red Roses For The Killer" or to "Kabalesky from Clown")

(Lupin looks back into the airport to find that Inspector Zenigata (Pops) is chasing after them and yelling at them)

Pops: Lupin you bastard; get back here!

Lupin: Crap! How did he get here?

Naota: Who is he?

Lupin: An old friend. Now let's run!

(Lupin drags all of them in a chain and tosses them into the car)

(Shortly after Lupin got into the driver's seat. Zenigata jumps on to the hood of the car with a pair of handcuffs in one hand and his colt .45 in the other)

Pops: Ha, Ha, Ha... I finally got you Lupin.

Lupin: Gee Pops, it looks like you got me this time.

(Shifts the car into reverse)

Lupin: Not! Ha, Ha, Ha!

(Drives off in reverse, which knocks Pops off and on to the pavement)

(Music switches to "Lupin Theme" or to "Little Busters")

Lupin: Oh well, maybe next time!

Naota: I thought you said he was an old friend!

Lupin: He is...

Naota: Then why was he trying to arrest you?

Lupin: Oh, that's nothing new, besides were here.

(The car stops in front of Bush Stadium)

Hey Gang Lupinda3rd here. How you all doing. I bet you're wandering what's with St. Louis and the Cardinals. Well the Truth is I lived near St. Louis and watched the cards play. Boy the good old days with Sosa and McGuire in the Homerun Race. Oh well. The music listed is from the Lupin sound track and The FLCL sound tracks, you can pick the one you like or whichever one you know.

Have fun and be sure to swing the bat!


	4. Drafted

Major League Adventure

Part 4 "Drafted"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, any of the listed music, or any major league baseball team

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Naota walks in to the manager's office)

Manager: What can I do for you lad? Would you like a baseball?

(Manager looks up and is surprised)

Manager: Oh! Yes I remember now, you're Tasskun's little brother… It's a shame he's out this season. If you have even half the skill of your brother, then you should be an excellent edition to our team!

(Naota is stunned and just as he is about to explain how terrible he is… the manager escorts him out the door)

Manager: I'm sorry, but I'm late for a meeting. Here's your uniform and practice starts tomorrow morning at eight.

(The manager goes into another room and shuts the door, sits down and takes off a mask. He really was Lupin in disguise and the real manager is under the table)(As Lupin takes off his mask the Lupin melody plays)

Lupin: I'm sorry for this, but you just got yourself a bran-new baseball player

(Outside; Naota walks out and goes up to Lupin's car)

Naota: Hey where's Lupin. I thought we were going to leave

Fujiko: Oh he needed to use the restroom he'll be out in a second.

(Lupin comes out of the building)

Lupin: Hey gang! You ready to see the sights?

Naota: No!

(Haruko pushes his head into a seat that muffles his voice)

Haruko: I want to see the town!

Kamon: I want to see the Girl! (Starts to stare at at Fujiko's breasts)

(Lupin shoots him with his gun)

Lupin: All right then, How about the Arch?

All except Naota: Sure!

Naota: Whatever…


	5. Gateway to the West

Major League Adventure

Part 5 "Gateway to the West"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, any of the listed music, or any major league baseball team

(All are at the top of the St. Louis arch)

Haruko: Hey how tall is this thing?

Lupin: It's about 630 feet tall

Naota: I wouldn't like to fall off of that…

Haruko: You want to jump… Ok

(Haruko shoves Naota off the arch and he lands on top of Interpol's Inspector Zenigatta as he steps out of a police car)

(Lupin turns to Haruko)

Lupin: Now why did you have to do that?

Fujiko: Lupin, it's Zenigatta!

Lupin: Crap! For a guy who sucks at catching us, he sure is good at finding us.

(They run into the elevators and rush out to grab Naota as he laid on an unconscious Inspector Zenigatta)

Lupin: Come on kid!

(They grab Naota and drive off into town)

Lupin: That was close. Hey why don't we check into our hotel?

(They enter a luxurious hotel and go to their floor)

Lupin: I managed to get us three rooms.

(Fujiko takes a key and cuddles with Lupin)

Fujiko: Lupin and me will take this room.

(Lupin is excited by that idea)

Fujiko: Naota, you and Haruko will take that room.

(Fujiko handed them a key and looked at Kamon in disgust)

Fujiko: Since no one wanted to room with you… you'll get the last room to yourself.

(Lupin looks at his watch)

Lupin: We got to go to our dinner, Fujiko

Fujiko: Ok, lover boy

(Lupin and Fujiko walk down the hall and Lupin looks back and yells to them)

Lupin: Fell free to order some room service, and don't do anything I wouldn't do Nao.


	6. Batter Up

1Major League Adventure

Part 6 "Batter Up"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, any of the listed music, or any major league baseball team

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Haruko and Naota are in a large suite with a king sized mattress a large TV and a deluxe sized bathroom. Naota is sitting on the bed while Haruko is looking out at the St. Louis skyline as the sunsets)

Naota: Great there's only one bed. It figures that pervert would do this.

Haruko: I don't know I kind of like the guy.

Naota: How can you like him he's a psycho! Didn't you see that look he gave my dad?

Haruko: Well, Kamon was flirting with Lupin's girlfriend.

(Naota's face turns blank as he starts stuttering)

Naota: But… But…

(Haruko hugs Naota and whispers into his ear)

Haruko: Takkun… don't worry about tomorrow. I know you'll do well.

(Naota jumps off the bed and he's angry)

Naota: What are you talking about? I'm going to get killed! I'm a dead man… If not by the other team then by my team when they find out how much I suck! And it's all because of you and Lupin.

(Naota collapses on the bed after his ranting)

Haruko: Well with an attitude like that I wouldn't be surprised, if you're right.

(Haruko starts laughing and Naota can't help but to join in)

("Bran-new love song" plays in the background)

----------------

That's the end of another chapter. It may be short, but I go by the story rather then the length of the chapter. Stick around for the next inning as the "Major League Adventure" continues.


	7. Practice At Dawn

Major League Adventure

Part 7  
"Practice at Dawn"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, any of the listed music, or any major league baseball team  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naota managed to get some sleep and he now has to go to his first practice)

Haruko: Aw, look at him all cuddled under the sheets. I almost hate to wake him.

(Pulls out a large pail of water)

Haruko: What am I saying? I love to do this!

(Dumps the water onto the sleeping Naota)

Naota: Ah! It's cold!

(Out on their balcony Lupin and Fujiko are talking when they hear the large bangs and screaming from the room next door.)

Lupin: Well it seems as if our guests are awake

(Cuts away to the baseball field as All Star by Smashmouth plays. Naota and Haruko are in uniform and Haruko pitches to Naota a slider)

Haruko: Just remember to swing the bat. Here, try again.

(She pitches a fastball down the center)

bang

(The ball soars to the far left field)

Haruko: Good! Now here's another…

(Lupin is in the stands with Fujiko. FYI Kamon is at the casino)

Lupin: You know what? I think the kid can pull it off.

bang

(Another ball sours to the outfield)

Lupin: Hey Haruko! Give him the heat!

(Haruko grins evilly and pitches a fast ball that's going over 150 Mph)

Naota: I can do this…

BANG

(Naota shatters the bat and makes his first homerun)

Click

(A shutter of a camera goes off behind Lupin. He looks to see a young female photographer)

Lupin: hello there, what are you doing here?

Photographer: I'm sorry. I'm Mamimi Samejima with the local paper, and I came to do an article on the new ballplayer from Japan.

Lupin: I'm Lupin the 3rd and the new player is a client of mine. I'm sure I can arrange an interview after practice at the hotel.

(The two continue talking about the young slugger)

----------------

Yeah I have another chapter posted. Please review… any remarks are welcomed. It's so I know if it's worth continuing writing or not because, I have another story and music videos I could be working on.

Attn any authors of FLCL fics that are looking for some extra attention are invited to EB0 a C2 community for anyone who has a story that wants some attention or to say you're part of a C2 group.


	8. An Unexpected Interview

1Major League Adventure

Part 8 "An Unexpected Interview"

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, FLCL, any of the listed music, or any major league baseball team

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Haruko and Naota are walking out of the stadium)

Funny Bunny- Pillows plays in the background

Haruko: you know you didn't do half bad today

(Naota starts to blush)

Naota: You weren't holding back were you?

Haruko: Do you really wan to know?

Naota: Ummmm…..

(Lupin pulls up in his car and honks the horn)

Lupin: Hey great practice today. Come on, I got a girl that wants to meet you Nao.

(Naota turns away)

Naota: Who is it; some stripper friend of yours?

(Lupin Starts laughing)

Naota: What's so funny?

(Lupin continues laughing)

Naota: What?

Lupin: Nothing… Come on she's waiting for you at the hotel.

(All three drive off and the music stops)

(At the hotel Naota opens the door and no one is there)

Naota: Figures. That Lupin is so full of it.

(Naota lies down on the bed. He rolls over and is face to face with Mamimi)

Mamimi: Hey chief.

Naota: Hi Mamimi

(After a short pause Naota fell out of the bed screaming)

Naota: Mamimi? What are you doing here?

Mamimi: Working.

Naota: Why are you here? In my room!

Mamimi: I told you I'm working…

(She shows Naota her camera)

(Naota stands there dazed and confused)

Knock Knock

(Lupin enters the room)

Lupin: Sorry, But the others left so I thought I would see how you're doing…

(He looks back and forth at Naota and Mamimi)

(Lupin bursts into laughter)

Lupin: I see you finally got the joke!

(He continues laughing)

Naota: I don't get it! What's going on here!

(Lupin manages to answer Naota's question)

Lupin: While you were at practice, she showed up wanting an interview. She was surprised to find out that you were the new ballplayer. When she mentioned that you two went a ways back I invited her to wait for you here.

----------------

Once again I have another chapter posted. Please review… any remarks are welcomed. It's so I know if it's worth continuing writing or not because, I have another story and music videos I could be working on.

If anyone wants to know who put me in charge of the story I'll tell ya it was the guy who invented the pencil.


End file.
